Eye Candy
by xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox
Summary: After moving to Mystic Falls to be with her Aunt Emily, Bonnie Bennett learns that things aren't always what they seem. Especially when it comes to those dangerous Salvatore men.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Really shouldn't be starting another story! I'm not updating Law & Order (Sorry). And the only stories that I will be updating will be She's All That, Mob Mentality, Oh Hell, Beastly and Charlie's Angels. Again, sorry! I just got this idea in my head because Vampire Diaries and Twilight made me mad so…. I decided that I would write things the way **__**I**__** wanted it to go! And I want a mesh of Teen Wolf too! Of course, Bonnie and Damon shall be the stars and there will be no pansy stuff! **_

_**Here we go!**_

When my mother dropped me off at the airport, I was unnervingly calm. Leaving the woman that raised me didn't necessarily faze me. I mean, I loved my Mom and her new husband, Jonas, but I didn't want to travel and go from state to state until we got to Louisiana. The thing about Jonas was that he was a great musician and his job required him to go and travel all over the US and in some of its territories. They were now relocating to California and I wasn't for it. So here I was, in the airport waiting to head all the way to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Yeah, you read that right.

What's in Mystic Falls, you ask? Well, my aunt and my father. That is a whole different story altogether. To make a long story short, my parents had me when they were 18. They tried to make to marriage thing work out and moved into a house a few blocks away from my grams' in Mystic Falls. Then things got really bad between them, so bad that my mom moved all the way across country, while leaving dear old dad in Podunk, Virginia. I remember when, I used to go to go to Mystic Falls when I was a kid. It was cold, murky, and the sun hardly shone; it was like I lived in Washington or any other place that rained a hell of a lot.

My Aunt Emily knew about my animosity for that Godforsaken place, so we opted to go to Florida or New York or even the Jersey Shore for a month every summer. Now, I was boarding a plane to a place that I hated. What was wrong with me? I hated the place I'm going to live, rather than going with my mother to New Orleans. I knew what was wrong; I loved my aunt despite how awkward (and crazy) it would be living there… with her… just the two of us… my aunt needed me. My mom had Aaron now… and my Aunt Emily had no one.

"Hey baby, are you sure you want to go to Mystic Falls? I know how you hate living there and… it's not too late to say no to Mom, I'm sure she'd understand," she prompted. No he wouldn't. Aunt Emily would put on a brave face and say everything was fine, but she'd be deeply hurt and I didn't want to hurt anyone. Like I said, Mom has Aaron, Aunt Emily has no one. At least, I don't think so…

"Mom, I'm fine. Everything will be hunky dory. I _want _to go." Lie. "Besides, do you really want your kid to hang around you when you're getting it on with your new hubby?"

She didn't laugh… which was, rare. Mom seemed extra ingrained into trying to get me to stay with her, more than a sad mother would usually be.

"Bonnie, make sure to stay away from your father, okay? Your dad's not the greatest guy in the world."

Sigh, here we go again. Mom and Dad have a strained relationship with one another and it sucked. Mom and Dad disagreed on a lot of things when it came to raising me. They had a falling out after I was born because my mother was adamant about me not following in his footsteps like he had done with his father, and like his father had done before him. He wanted me to follow some weird tradition that his side of the family had. My dad, being the crazy bastard he is, tried to kidnap me after the divorce, but didn't get very far. After I was found, my mom took me and she left.

"No promises, I mean, he does live in the same town as we do."

"Just _try_ for my sake."

"Fine, Mom," I groaned and hugged her for the last time before boarding the plane to Hellsville.

Oh yeah, and I'm a witch.

Cool, huh?

When I landed, Emily was already waiting for me by baggage claim. I forced a smile on my face before strolling over to her and embraced her with an awkward, one-armed hug. I didn't mind flying. I didn't mind waiting for baggage claim. What I did mind was the hour and a half tip into town. My aunt and I had a pretty okay relationship. Emily was my mom's younger sister who went off and did anything and everything in her life, while my mom stayed home and basically raised her. Emily and I had a pretty great connection and the fact of the matter was that we talked about anything. All I really remember doing when I was younger was having an adventure with my auntie.

Like always between of the two of us, random conversation was made. Neither of us had anything of dire importance to say, but I could tell that Emily wanted to talk about Mom and Jonas. Again, it wasn't that my mom and Emily really ended on bad terms, on some level I knew that they cared about one another, they were just scared to ask. Where my mom was the steadfast one, Aunt Emily was the free spirit. Like Yin and Yang.

When we arrived back at the house, I could see that nothing had changed since the last time I had been in Mystic Falls. Emily still owned a modest two-story house with a porch and a swing. In the driveway, there sat another car—a blue Prius—that looked like it hadn't been moved in months. I feel sorry for the poor sap that had to drive that.

"The Prius is yours, Bon. I figured that you needed a way to get around town that wasn't by using me or a bus route."

I forced a smile onto my face. I was the sap that was going to drive this car. "Thanks Emily."

"You don't like it?" she asked with a small frown on her face.

"Oh no! I love it! I always wanted a car, and now, here it is! In your driveway..."

"Well, okay then… Look, Bonnie, I have to get to work, I need to get to the school, so I won't be able to help you unpack…" Bonnie trailed off.

"It's fine. You need to be out there helping the hopeless and bringing in the bacon," I urged him, "I'll be fine. Did you know that I learned how to fold my clothes too? I think I've grown up."

"Okay, Senorita Smart Ass," Emily chuckled, "I'll see you tonight. If you get hungry, you can either order yourself a pizza or make your way to The Grille."

"Okay, Emily," I replied as I got out of the car and hauled my suitcase out of the trunk and walked to the front door while Emily was reversing out of the driveway. The house hadn't changed in the years that I was away. It was a decent size for a family of two. Surprisingly, Emily wasn't as hopeless as I thought he was when it came to fashion. The style of the house was in a modern setting with a lot of dark chocolate furniture and silvery accents. The floors were hardwood and heated. As I trekked up the stairs I found my room instantaneously and I put my luggage down. Emily even updated my room to suit a teenage girl. There were vibrant greens accents with mahogany that complemented one another. I was pleasantly surprised to see the way my room was decorated with the full sized bed placed in the middle of the wall and the gypsy lanterns lining my window. Emily did well.

When I woke up this morning, I was greeted by the unsightly view of rain coming down in torrents. Seriously? Not even a week and the rain is already coming down; yet another reason why I hated living in Mystic Falls. Not only that, but today was my first day of school at my parents' Alma Mater Whitmore University. Sighing, I turned over onto my side and switched off my alarm clock. Today was going to be a long day. My face was washed, my hair brushed, and my body clothed. I bounded down the stairs in a cinched waist lace A-line dress in the shade of navy blue. Lace stockings, black riding boots, a gray cardigan, and a nicely placed scarf complimented my outfit nicely.

Scanning the area, I realized that Emily was nowhere to be seen. I glanced to the right and made my way slowly into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was the note that was magnetized to the refrigerator. Checking the clock, I saw that I was running late and I wouldn't be able to eat breakfast, unless I wanted to be late.

When I woke up this morning, I felt exhausted. Not only was it my first day at school, but it was also the first day I would be under everyone's proverbial microscope. Basically, today was my 'initiation' into this hellhole called 'school.' The reason why I was in this pissy mood was because I had _never _been the new kid before. Don't get me wrong, I have been in the presence of new kids before and I have also befriended them and one thing I do know is that being the new kid, sucks. Everyone is always judging you—sizing you up to see whether or not you belong in his or her clique. The student body decides where you fit in. to be frank; it's like an unspoken code of conduct between all of them.

I wasn't nervous, per se, more like anxious; anxious to get this first day under my belt; anxious to stop being the talk of the town; and anxious to make a friend here. I'll admit I hate being alone. With my mom, she made it a point to make sure that I knew just how much she loved and cared about me, especially when Jonas came into the picture. Mom always said that I was her first priority and that her love life could be put on the back burner. I never wanted that for her. I didn't want to share. I didn't want for her world to stop turning just because I didn't want to share my mommy. Never have I ever been selfish, and I wasn't going to start now. After everything my mother had done for me, the least I could do was give her and her new husband some alone time. I had never seen her so happy. The blare from my alarm clock brought me out of my reverie. A sigh. I was late.

Hastily, I made my way all around my room, gathering the errant objects from my room and stuffed them in the backpack. By the window seat I was startled to find a midnight crow staring at me through my window as it sat perched on a branch. There was something off about the crow sitting outside of my window. The way its fathomless dark eyes felt as if they were staring into my soul. Regular birds didn't do that. Regular birds don't contain eyes that twinkle with unbridled knowledge. I was officially creeped out. Cautiously, I stalked over to my bench and propped one knee down onto the platform and leaned over.

"Shoo! Creepy, bird, stop creeping me out with that creepy stare!" I said, as I waved the bird off, but it stayed put, not even flinching when I got close to it. Instead the bird cocked its head to the side and looked at me in what appeared to be amusement. Was this bird mocking me? _Okay, Bonnie, you've officially lost your mind if you think a __**bird**__ is mocking you. _Looking back at the bird in question, I scrunched my nose and closed my curtains on it before I grabbed my stuff and made my way downstairs,

After I gathered my materials, I peered around from my staircase and out of the window to see if my unwanted guest was still there. When I saw no sign of him, I breathed a sigh of relief. I've never seen a bird act like that before. Like a stroke of lightening, something hit me; I hadn't seen my aunt since the day I had arrived here. Shrugging the thought off and I was out of the house. When I stepped outside, I made it a few paces before I was sprawled out on my ass, due to the slick cobblestone that was wet from last night when it had rained. Begrudgingly, I picked myself from off of the ground and made my way to my car. This day was going to suck. I just knew it.

Looking, out of the adjacent window, I focused my eyes on the torrents of rain and closed them. With a few small words from my incantation, I felt my energy flowing from me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the rain turn into a drizzle. Satisfied, I made my way to my car.

I pulled up to the campus in record time. What would have been a twenty -minute trip took me only ten. Magic…Slowly, I pulled into the parking lot and scanned the area for a spot. As I looked around, I realized that just about all of the students had an expensive one. So far I had seen a Porsche, Mustangs, and a variety of BMW's. I mean, damn, I have never felt more inferior in my life until this moment, doing a quick look over, I finally discovered a parking spot an just as I was about to pull into the vacant spot, a car swerved in and stole it, which nearly caused me to get into a fender bender with Mr. Impatient. What the hell? I sat still with my hands clamped around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as I took several calming breaths to prevent myself from going off on this asshole. I watched in morbid fascination as the bane of my morning climbed out of his car—scratch that—his crystal blue Mustang. He was on the tall side, approximately five-foot-ten, and had ink black hair and a black on black ensemble.

As he closed the door to his vehicle, he turned his body and began walking towards my vicinity. He. Was. Gorgeous. The mystery guy had such a structured face that Michelangelo would have found inspiration in his beauty. His cheekbones were high and slightly sullen that made them look more defined as opposed to sickly. His cheekbones were the kind models would die for, and what the rich would pay their plastic surgeons to craft their faces into. His eyes were clear blue with a silvery hue that held an element of danger within them. He was like a Greek God.

When his eyes caught mine, he smirked, almost as if he knew where my thoughts of him were going. After the smirk, he 'model walked' away, like he knew that he was the center of attention. Right, he may have had the looks of a god, but if he were one, he would have been Narcissus, the arrogant god that fell in love with his own beauty. I felt as if the mystery guy would look into your eyes and see nothing but his own reflection. Sighing, I put my car in reverse and looked for another spot.

This was going to be a long day…

When I **finally** found a spot, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Over the weekend, Emily had gotten a call from the dean of the school, saying that he would personally escort me around the school's campus, but from the looks of it, it looks too small to get lost. Slowly, I got out of the car and retrieved my bag before waiting on the bench in front of the school's doors. There was this ever-present feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that something was going to happen. Call it what you will; foresight, intuition, clairvoyance, whatever, but I couldn't shake this feeling in my gut. Dread shrouded over me like a blanket. Ever since I was a child, I had this uncanny ability to…predict the future. It was weird. It could be something in the distant future or something a couple of seconds into the future. It was like my reflexes were extremely good—better than average, in fact. Like now, for instance, I knew that my mom is going to call me in: 5, 4,3,2, -

"Hey Mom," I said, smiling into the phone.

"That's really freaky how you do that. Anyway, how's your first day going? Meet any cute boys?" she said, hinting that she wants this to be an opportunity to date. The thing about my mother, she was a witch… without any active powers. She could still do spells and incantations, but she couldn't do any other form of magic. I'm not sure why, but she never talks about it, so I never ask.

"My day sucks, and the only attractive guy that I've seen almost caused me to get into a fender bender with him. There's that, and he looks like a narcissistic son of a—"

"Bonnie Argent-Bennett! Language!" Mom reprimanded.

"Sorry," _Not sorry_. Being twenty- one, I feel like I have grounds to curse whenever I damn well felt like it. "But it's true. He stole my parking spot, almost caused an accident, and walks off like it's nothing!" my voice getting increasingly higher as I continue to fumble with my backpack searching for the pen that I could not find.

"Maybe he likes you."

"Doubt it." I respond instantly, still looking for my pen.

"Why? You're a gorgeous girl, Bon."

"How can someone 'like me' when they tried to kill me in the parking lot? Besides arrogance seems to be his biggest downfall and I can't deal with that!"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just can't find this stupid pen!"

"Calm down. Breathe. Someone in class will loan you a pen. Are you sure that's the only problem?"

"Yes."

"See, I don't think so. I think you're nervous about being the new kid, but Bon, they'll love you. Promise."

"I'm beginning to think I'm not the only psychic in this family," I said as I saw a man in a suit, and grayish white hair strolling over to me. I assumed him to be the Dean. "Hey Mom, I got to go, the principal is here."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Have a good first day. Mommy loves you."

"Love you too, Mom." I rushed off of the phone before standing in front of my principal and stowing it in my bag.

"Good move, Miss Argent," he said with his eyes narrowing, British accent lacing his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Putting the phone away," he paused, "that was a good move. When speaking to an **adult**, you are to eliminate all distractions."

"Yes sir."

"Well, come along then. You're already tardy to class, let's not make this a habit." It was official, my principal creeped me out. Dean Mikaelson was a middle-aged man who was raised in Manchester, England. He attended school at Oxford University and came to the States in his late twenties. How do I practically know his life story? Well, he wasn't a shy man and he began to lecture me on the values of a good education and that lead to the life and times of Dean Mikaelson. At least I learned something today and all before first period.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we had arrived to my first class. The whole time Dean Mikaelson was talking, I couldn't believe after all of that—you know—going to OXFORD and he decided to become a college DEAN. Really? Your dream job was to become the ruler of adolescents for seven to eight hours a day? To each his own… I guess.

"Now Bonnie, I expect this to be the first, last, and only time that we have to converse."

"Excuse me?" I asked for the second time that day.

"I like to have my school in order. I will not have **anyone** disrupt the order that I have worked so hard to maintain," he whispered with spittle coming from his mouth.

"No problem."

"Good, let's keep it that way," he said with a faux smile on his face, before turning to open the door that lead to my first class.

The lecture hall wasn't your average sized hall, in the sense that seated about twenty to twenty- five students. The walls were of the 'off white' or 'egg shell' variety and had little holes in the ceiling. The teacher's desk was brown wood with piles upon piles of papers stacked on his desk. This teacher was younger than the principal and was in his mid to late thirties and he looked like he hated his life. To put it plainly, he looked like a jerk.

Dean Mikaelson walked into the classroom with a clown smile tattooed his face. It was creepy. He was creepy. He was like this big, fake, mannequin.

"Hello class! We have a new student today! Now, I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Dean Mikaelson then turned toward me and waved me further into the class. "Students," he addressed the class, "this is Bonnie Argent- Bennett."

In that moment, all eyes were on me. Unlike most girls who vie to be the perpetual center of attention, I was content with fading into the background. Too much attention makes me nervous. I'd always feel like I was placed under a microscope- being constantly analyzed. I hated.

After the Dean's over enthusiastic introduction, I waved hesitantly at the group of twenty students and gave them a shy smile. That's why I hated attention. There was something that I hated about so many people just **watching** me. It was like I could feel their eyes all over me; constantly judging me; determining whether or not I belong to their exclusive clique.

"Make Miss Argent feel welcome," he urged.

"Bennett," I corrected. Dean's head snapped towards me, and if you looked clear enough, you could see his 'nice' demeanor slowly chip away. This guy…

"Pardon?" he hissed.

I gulped. "I prefer to go by Bennett, sir." His eyes narrowed. Something about Dean Mikaelson told me that he hated being told that he was wrong.

"Really?" he asked rhetorically. I nodded. "Excuse me then. Please welcome Bonnie **Bennett**," he sneered. So, the jolly, happy, creepy man was just a façade to cover up the crazy? Cool.

I lowered my head and made my way to the nearest open seat… that so happened to be next to the jerk that nearly killed me in the parking lot this morning. I stalked to my seat, feeling like I was doing the walk of shame. Sitting down, I managed to avert my eyes and put my sole focus into finding my pen. Then I remembered that I didn't have one.

Crap.

I huffed, dejectedly. Seriously this was my first day of school and so much has happened today and hardly any of it was good. I wished that I could just go back home, got to sleep, and start this whole day over again. Ugh. I popped my elbow onto my desk and dropped my head into my hands.

All of the sudden, something was in my line of sight. It was a blur and cylindrical in shape. A pen! Just what I needed! I turned to my left and was about to thank my 'savior' when I remembered that my savior had tried to kill me this morning. Bittersweet. I cocked my head at him and said:

"Thank you," before I turned my full attention on my instructor. After I thanked the devil, himself, I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was **smirking **like the cat ate canary. I could tell instantly, that I was not going to like him.

As class dwindled on, I became constantly aware of Nameless Boy's eyes scouring my body like he was an English settler ready to claim his land. I resisted the urge to snap on him and give him a piece of my mind. What really made me mad was the fact that he thought it was okay to eye-rape me like he was entitled to do so.

I tried to focus. I really, really, tried to, but history was not one of my strong points. I mean, I liked the history aspect; I just hated the memorization of dates and other crap that I didn't necessarily care about. The thing that I did enjoy about history was that they were basically individual stories with a moral at the end. Like, say for example: The Revolutionary War. The moral of the story; If people don't like being mistreated, then they have the option to leave instead of staying there and being abused by some crazy tyrant. Whether it is a country abusing its people or a domestic abuse case, people have the right to fight for their right to freedom. I mean, look at Tina Turner… Ike is dead and she's 'Living La Vida Loca.'

Today in class, the teacher – Professor Tanner—droned on about the Civil War. Oh goody! Let's talk about how good Ol' Abe Lincoln freed the slaves and slave owners were pisses that they no longer had black men to do manual labor for them, or women to rape so that they could bear mulatto skinned children. I knew from the Bible that our family kept thought the years that we were among the unlucky ones that were subjected to horrible people. I'm not saying that I'm one of those some times extremist blacks or 'mixed' people that decide that they would like to denounce their 'slave' names and take on a more 'Motherland worthy' name, I just hate talking about the same things over and over again. It gets tiresome. It happened in the **past** and sure, some of the black community is still pissed, but as much as you'd like to change the circumstances—you can't. If anything, I'm glad to get to say I'm an American.

I was so caught up in my wandering thoughts that I just barely heard Professor Tanner sparkling to me.

"—How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" Oh shit. What was the question?

"I'm sorry, could you please say the question again?" I asked meekly. Professor Tanner glared at me and sneered.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett." _Oh he did __**not**__ just infer that I was stupid. Beady eyed little bastard…_ "However, I will reiterate it again for your benefit." _Thanks ever so._ "The battle of Willow Creek happened right here in our very own Mystic Falls. Now, I'll ask again; how many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

How the hell was supposed to know this?

"Uh—" I began. And then something weird happened. I knew the answer, but I didn't know how I knew it. "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting civilians." His posture went from elated to deflated in mere seconds. He thought he had me.

"Very good, Miss Bennett. Any relation to Emily Bennett?"

"Yes, she's my aunt," I replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Oh my God. The crazy guidance counselor is your aunt?" exclaimed a prissy female from the back.

"My aunt is **not** crazy." I defended.

"Yeah, she is. There's this rumor that she thinks that she's descended from 'witches,'" she air quoted, "or something. If that's not crazy, I don't know what is."

"What was the first thing you said? Oh yeah, 'rumor.' **If** you knew anything, then you would know that they were called, 'wiccans,' not witches. Wiccans were called witches because the **ignorant** pilgrims were clueless when it came to medicine. The wiccans were practicing **medicine** and when people discovered they were getting better, they deduced it to witchcraft. As they saw it, slaves weren't supposed to know **anything** about **anything**. In other words, they were pissed. Even after they hung the slaves for witchcraft, they stole their medicine recipes and claimed it as their own." I snapped at the unsuspecting girl.

The entire class went silent—probably because they weren't expecting the 'New Girl' to have a backbone. In all honesty, I really just wanted to fly under the radar, but remaining invisible was hard to do when someone talked negatively about my family. Yes, Aunt Emily was a little… enraptured in her findings from our ancestry, but that didn't give people the right to talk about her like she was someone that escaped from a mental hospital.

"Miss Bennett, you can put your claws away now," Tanner, teased, "Miss Bradley, I hope you learned a little something today."

"Yes, I learned that the Bennett family has nothing but wack-jobs in it," she retorted, and the class (besides the guy next to me) laughed.

"Yeah, and I learned that you're a delusional brat who thinks by being a bitch will earn her respect." The girl had no comeback. I metaphorically destroyed her with my words. At least I no longer have to listen to her God awful yapping anymore.

"Miss Bennett!" Tanner snapped, "I don't know how they do it in Louisiana, but in Mystic Falls, we don't use bad language to get our way." I wanted to say, '_but it did'_ but that would have landed me in deeper trouble. "And besides, you're incorrect. There were no civilian casualties in this battle," he smirked, determined to prove me wrong. I immediately flushed. Like I said, I hated being put under a microscope.

Then I realized something; Tanner was wrong.

"Actually, Professor Tanner, there were twenty seven civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons, but they were wrong. It's sad, actually; suffering under false pretenses. I heard from my aunt that the founders records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts." This time I was the one able to smirk. Since I walked into this class, this man had tried to embarrass me and make me look like the idiot we both knew I wasn't. Something about this, evil, beady eyed man, told me that he took great pleasure in making the lives of his students miserable. As of right now, the middle aged man and I engaged in a staring contest before he looked away first.

"Right then… end of class. You all may be excused."

Hurriedly, I gathered my backpack and handed the pen that I borrowed from Nameless Boy.

"Thanks." I said to him, and instead of taking the pen like a regular person, he stared down at my hand, and then his eyes flickered to my face—smirk in place. I cocked my brow. "Aren't you going to take it, or are you going to stand there the rest of the day looking like an idiot? Because I have better things to do." I huffed.

"Rawr. Retract the claws, kitten." Nameless boy said. By this time, I was beyond irritated and beyond late for locating my next class. Granted, this school wasn't what I would classify as 'large,' but it was still big enough to get lost.

"Take it, don't take it, I don't particularly care."

"Why would I want to take your only object that has you thinking about me? Think about it, you're carrying a piece of me with you… at all times." Nameless Boy grinned as he leaned against the desk, effectively blocking my only means of an exit.

"All the more reason to get rid of it," I sneered and threw the pen at his chest, and moved around him. And like before, he flashed into my line of sight almost… inhumanely. "How did you—" my words were cut short by a booming voice.

"Miss Argent," I cringed at the use of my 'other' last name, "Mr. Salvatore! Care to explain to me what you both are **still** doing in my classroom?" I looked over at Not-So-Nameless-Boy's shoulder and at Tanner's red face.

"I –" I began, but then noticed the boy still staring at me, unfazed by the authoritative figure that clearly wanted an answer. The boy gave me a final glance before he strode over to our teacher and his voice took on a seductive tone.

"_We were __**never**__ here. Miss __**Bennett**__ is your new star student that has not been anything but that." _What was he doing? While he spoke with my professor, I made my way to the door. Being around him made me feel uneasy. He was rude, knew no boundaries, and had a way of looking at you like you were staring stark naked in front of him.

"_BTW… That means, 'by the way.' The name is __**Damon**__ asshole, so stop with that 'Mr. Salvatore' shit. My father's long since dead and you're now a waste of my time. _And look what you've done,you've made Bonnie try to leave." The boy, I now knew as **Damon** spoke to Professor Tanner like a child. How did he know I was leaving? He wasn't even looking at me. Chills raced up and down my spine.

Damon then turned to me with a full-fledged smile on his face, showing off his pearly whites, and if you looked close enough you could see a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You know, you fascinate me, Miss Bennett."

And somehow those words didn't fill me with comfort, only dread.

Something told me that this was only the beginning…

_**A/N: I haven't been inspired lately, but I'm back just in time for the new year! Things aren't what they seem to be so keep that in mind…. **_

_**Xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Two weeks.

I've been at this school for two weeks and the time continued to drag on and on. Since being here, I've drawn so much unwanted attention towards myself. Some people heard a rumor that I assaulted a professor at my prior school. Laughable. And other people genuinely wanted to be my friend. Why? I had no idea. I was hardly nice, but some people were drawn to my standoffish personality. Currently, my 'besties' were a brother-sister duo named Greta and Luca Martin. Greta was a reserved brunette with an affinity for trouble and a slightly sharp tongue. God forbid you let her make a decision on her own. And then there was Jeremy; he was the polar opposite of his younger sister. Luca was handsome, though not my type, and co-captain of Whitmore's football team, as he continued to tell it to me as if it were supposed to mean something. I couldn't care less about football. The thing about Luca was that he was overly awkward with dealing with the slight crush he developed on me. It was strange. Each time a guy would even _glance _at me, he would give them the evil eye. Speaking of evil…

I hadn't Damon—or any of his 'clique' since the incident with Mr. Tanner a few weeks back. Yeah, that's right, Damon Salvatore has a sibling—If I were their mother I would've stopped at one… but to each his own. After a little snooping I found out that Damon had a younger brother named Stefan. They looked_ nothing_ alike, but you could tell that there was a familial resemblance—both of them were extremely handsome. Where Damon had ink-black hair, Stefan had golden brown. Where Damon had electric blue eyes, Stefan had forest green ones. The two blood brothers were like day and night.

Damon's clique also had more than just his brother. There was Elena and she was beautiful. She had big doe brown eyes and long, straight, dark brown tresses. Her seemingly glowing olive skin only enhanced her facial features. The only 'catch' about Elena she just seemed so… helpless and prone to bad luck. Oh and the fact that she slept with both brothers. Gross right? It was kind of incestuous when you think about it… But then again, my opinion hardly counts for anything. Who am I to judge?

Then there was Elena's biological younger brother, Jeremy. He was your average teen boy who feels like the world is out to get him. He, like his 'brothers,' favored the dark colors in his wardrobe. Jeremy's shaggy brown hair hung in his face, nearly covering his eyes.

The last member of their 'Secret Circle' was a bubbly blonde with a raspy voice named Caroline—who Greta absolutely hated. She wasn't a permanent installation within their clique; in fact, she was the only one they associated with. Well, besides me, and that was because Damon was persistent.

After Damon used a weird Jedi mind trick on Professor Tanner, I was so freaked out that our professor complied with his wishes while trembling, that I ran. And Damon being Damon, he followed me and continued his advances. He said that I _intrigued _him, and I wasn't entirely sure what that meant. There was nothing about me that screamed 'know me.' Hell, the only 'quality time' we had together was when he was attempting to murder in the parking lot. I practically ran away from him, yet he followed me. Obviously he couldn't take a hint. When I would pick up my pace, he did the same and he kept up with me. Stalking was one thing, but when he gripped my elbow in his large hand, that was severely over stepping his boundaries. My body went rigid before I turned around and lashed out at him.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get it? I'm trying to walk _away _from you, not be your best friend! Never in my entire life have I ever met someone so arrogant and creepy. I'm not trying to be mean, but you're obviously not used to someone who doesn't want to be up under you all of the time."

I finished my angry tirade and just stood there, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was not blind, I know he's a good- looking man, who under different circumstances, I would jump his bones in a heart- beat.

Yeah, in retrospect, I do kind of look like a crazy bitch that was overreacting over something as petty as an almost accident, but internally, I felt like I was obligated to hate him. I've never met him before, but every time I was around him, the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up straight and warning bells would go off in my head. I felt like I knew him, but when I would look at him, it was as if I could see every bad thing he's ever done and could possibly do. The thing about us witches is that our intuition is the one thing that we have to have faith in above anything else. Your intuition is the one thing that we can rely on when all else goes wrong.

I was also aware of the eyes on us in passing.

Stare much?

"You know," he began, "when you get angry, you get the biggest vein in your forehead," he smirked, brushing his fingertips against said forehead. As soon as his fingertips made contact, I jerked my head out of his reach. The first time Damon touched me when he grabbed my arm, I felt chills go up and down my spine (in the non comforting way). The second time Damon touched me (which was now) I felt death—or what I would imagine death to feel like. To me, the touch felt hollow, dark, and void of anything good. I've never felt anything like that before,

I knew in that moment, that I needed to stay the hell away from Damon Salvatore.

Like I said, that was two weeks ago, and since then the Salvatore-Gilbert-Forbes clan—or whatever you want to call them, have been MIA—Not like I've been keeping tabs on them or anything. Greta, on the other hand, has. It's like her favorite pastime. Ever since her and Damon's 'fling' ended she's been all over him. And good God, she's been interrogating me about him. I had to keep reminding the nosey brunette that I didn't have much of an opinion of him. When she had asked me again for the umpteenth time, I told her what I thought about him. I told her that he had boundary issues and that I had thought of him to be a narcissist who thinks he could do whatever he wanted with people. I told her that I got the feeling that he wanted to control me and had issues with the word, 'no.' After that, she dropped the conversation completely.

Days later when I teasingly asked her if she had more Damon questions, she just looked at me funny and asked what I was talking about. To that, I had informed her that she had been pestering me about Damon Salvatore for over a week. To my surprise, she responded in a way that I never would have imagined. She told me that she had no idea what I was talking about. There was something… off about the way she replied to me. Greta responded mechanically, like she was lobotomized. I knew that Greta Martin wasn't 'all there,' and I had my suspicions of her doing something that she shouldn't have been doing, IE: drugs, but I didn't know anything about her and it wasn't any of my business. It was just weird that she couldn't remember full -fledged conversations with me. I had to look out for her. It was weird. Not necessarily 'witchy' weird, but weird enough that it had my intuition going crazy with warning bells.

XxXxX

Today was Friday. To me, Friday had various symbolisms to it. Friday symbolized the end of a school week—one less week that I have to be in school, and one step closer to graduation… even if I am only a junior. This Friday, in particular, I could feel a shift in the air, and a feeling of dread settled over me. I was sitting in Mr. Tanner's class and he was discussing nothing particularly interesting. To be honest, I was bored out of my mind! I kept glancing at the clock, willing the time to go by faster while tapping my pen on my desk repeatedly. To an outsider, I probably looked like I was doing a reenactment of Britney Spears' 'Hit Me Baby, One More Time,' music video.

As the seconds ticked by, I found myself unknowingly doodling in my notebook. By the time I came out of my 'trance,' I looked down to see a picture of a crow staring back at me. Alongside it, there were three numbers in various designs. The numbers were: 4, 13, and 34. What in the hell?

A woman appeared in the lecture hall with a note and left. Tanner didn't spare her a second glance, but instead waved her off. He looked up from the note and smirked. _"Bonnie Argent, please report to the Dean's office." ASSHOLE._

I hesitantly looked up at Professor Tanner and he gave me one of his infamous 'duh' looks and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. Quickly, I gathered my things and walked out of the door, ignoring the 'oohs' that followed my departure.

Once outside the door, I righted myself and adjusted my messenger bag onto my shoulder. As soon as I started walking, I collided into a hard body; THE hard body of the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

"I-I', sorry!" I stuttered, "I really should watch where I was going."

"You really should," a foreign, _feminine _voice said to me. Almost out of nowhere, a body appeared. Elena Gilbert.

"I apologized," I said, meekly, looking down at my shoes. When I cast my head downward, I saw blood red droplets accumulate on the floor; then I realized that it was just that—blood. Lifting my head, I followed the droplets to its origin, and gasped when I discovered that it was coming from the upper arm of Stefan Salvatore. "Oh my God!" I gasped, "you're bleeding! Go to the nurse! Were you jumped? If you were, you have to call the police!" I resembled a typical rambling girl, gushing over a celebrity.

"He's fine," Elena hissed.

"No he's not! Don't you see the blood? Oh God… so much blood." I was going to be sick. I didn't have a phobia of blood. Horror movies—slasher films in specific—didn't make me sick, but something about blood just pouring out of Stefan's abdomen just made me so queasy.

"Move out of my way, _Argent_."

Something about the way she said my last name, flipped a switch in my head. It was something… primal, like I wanted nothing more that to rip her from limb to limb without even lifting a finger. Side note: I _**so**_ could, so that bitchy attitude that she had going for her needed to stop. But almost as soon as the thought appeared in my head, it disappeared. Where did that even come from? I found myself walking away slowly, trying to forget what I had seen.

I wasn't sure how I managed to get there, but the next thing I knew, I was standing in the office with my father staring back at me with a small smile on his face. I haven't seen my father in years, and I sure as hell didn't expect to see him now.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Liam," I said, stoically.

"Is that any way to greet your _**father**_?" He tsked. "I'm checking you out of class. I figured it's time we do some father-daughter bonding."

"Really? 'Father-daughter bonding,' is the best you could come up with?" I scoffed, "Where were you when it counted?"

Before Liam could get another word in edgewise, Emily blasted through the door, anger emitting from her every pore in her body. Emily was usually very calm and collected and passive, but the thing is, she never lost her cool. To see her angry was something very rare. Witchiness aside, Emily was a force to be reckoned with.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are, Liam?" she hissed loudly—thank God we were in a private office so no one could hear us.

"Last I checked, _Emily_, I was her father," He sneered.

"You didn't raise her. If anything, Jonas has been more of her father than you will ever be."

As soon as those words were uttered a deadly look crossed Liam's face. It wasn't news that my father wasn't what you would call a 'stand up' father figure or even in my life that much. The only reason why he was in it so long was so that the court wouldn't throw him in jail for neglecting his child. I've known Jonas for as long as I could remember, so he wasn't just some stand in as a father. Liam had hated Jonas from the time I accidentally called Jonas 'dad' when I was younger. That was when Liam took it upon himself to take me away for a summer at a time. Since that incident, there had been some bad blood between Jonas and Liam… even more so since, 'stealing' the love of my dad's life. It was no secret that my father was still in love with my mother, and on some level she still loved him too, but whatever my dad was into was not in her or my best interest. So she left him.

"Emily, I forgot how straightforward you were," he said with a dangerous twinkle in his eye with a smirk complimenting it.

"I'll show you how straightforward I can be," she hissed, hands clenched. I couldn't tell if she was going to knock his ass out or spell him. I hope it wasn't the latter.

The thing about us witches, we like our privacy and our solitude. We are _very _secretive specimens. Ever since we fled from Salem way back when, we've been under wraps, and as far as the public knew, we were just a myth. A really ugly myth since you know, they gave us green skin and warts, but that's beside the point. Back during Salem, people—women—were accused of being witches, and the people that the not-so-smart pilgrims torched or drowned were really their own people. Stupid, stupid, _mortals_. As soon as the witches heard about the possibility of _dying_ we got the hell out of dodge and moved. We're not stupid. We're cunning. We look out for our own.

Which brings me to Emily and my sperm donor.

"I'm here to see my daughter," he gritted through his teeth, "you know, since no one told me that she would be living less than half an hour from my home."

"You lost that privilege when you pulled that stunt with her five years ago." Firstly, I would like to address the fact that I'm twenty-one—not twelve. So I would appreciate it if they would stop talking about me as if I were. Secondly I had no idea what Emily was talking about. I don't remember any incident that would require him to lose custody of me. This whole situation was making me uncomfortable, especially seeing as everyone knew what was going on but me. All I knew was that I didn't want anything to do with Liam… at least not today.

"So kitten," Liam stated, "I was coming here to ask if you'd like to go _hunting_ with me." I don't know why, but the way Liam said, 'hunting' made me squirm—like there was a double meaning behind his words.

"No thanks. I don't like hunting animals." – It's true. Witches were one with nature. Animals were apart of nature—last I checked at least. Now, don't get me wrong, I was a carnivore to the core, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to get my hunting gear and kill my dinner. That's gross. He let out a breath of air.

"It's an _acquired_ taste. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I don't really want to. Why are you pushing it so much?" I replied tightly. I'm the kind of person that will rebel when told that they want me to do something that I'm not really in the mood to do.

"See, Liam? She doesn't want to go, so drop it. Let the girl live." Liam briefly glanced at Emily before turning back to me.

"You're right. I'll drop the topic… for now."

"How about indefinitely?"

"Now, you're asking for too much, dear sister."

"We're not family, not anymore. If Abby wants nothing more to do with you, why would I?" Ouch. She brought up Mom, knowing what it would do to him. Cautiously, I looked to my biological father and saw his eyes harden further.

"You're lucky that I still love her and my daughter, because without them Emily, I would have no problem _gutting_ you." My skin crawled; something told me that there was a lot of seriousness behind his words.

"I can take care of myself, or would you like to familiarize yourself with just how much I can?" When I saw my dad make a move to walk over to Emily, I intercepted.

"Dad, how about I walk you to your car?" I asked, earnestly.

"Yes dear, I would like that very much." I sighed in relief, the last thing I needed was bloodshed all over this room. At one point in time, Emily and Liam used to be friends, but after the divorce with my Mom… things between them weren't the same. There was always this underlying hostility that was not addressed for fear of World War III happening. Gingerly, I grasped the crook of his elbow and led him into the hallway.

Once we were in the hallway, it was just the two of us. I haven't been with my father one on one in years, and to be here with him made me feel awkward about everything. What was I supposed to say to him? 'Hey Dad, you were a really crappy father and I think that we shouldn't spend anymore time together.' No, after a statement like that, he'd be en route to court telling them that my mother was poisoning my mind against him. That was the last thing that I needed to hear from him.

As we walked, the only sound that you could hear was the clicking of our heels against the off-white, tiled floor.

"You know, Bonnie, you do realize that you have to determine where your loyalties lie."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. That came out of the blue.

"Not now, but soon. There are people out who aren't happy with our family, and I just want you to stay safe and never let your guard down."

I paused at that? What was Liam talking about? I mean this was coming out of nowhere. I had to roll my eyes at him because knowing Liam; he probably pissed off a bunch of people by waving money in their faces like the arrogant bastard he was a lot of the time. What's even funnier, is the fact that he decided to come into my life at the most random of times and where a part of me wanted to tell him to leave me alone, another part of me wanted to figure out why he was here. Curiosity killed the cat and all.

When we passed through the double doors of the school, I was greeted by the hazy, seemingly, ever-present sun that hovered over this stupid town. The light startled me and I had no clue as to why. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I was surprised to the Salvatore brothers standing by Damon's sapphire blue, 1967 Chevy Camaro in the parking lot eyeing Liam and me as we walked down the front steps of the school. Both brothers looked tense as they watched us.

"Take them for example," Liam's voice punctured my thoughts, "your regular, normal, run-of-the-mill—"

"—Boys? Look, Liam, you're a few years too late to have the sex talk with me. I know that guys have penises and will say anything to get me in bed with them. Next chapter please." Liam looked back at me and gave me a sardonic smile.

"Oh, Bonnie, so naïve to your surroundings… Just remember, kid, things aren't what they appear to be. Not even your dickhead classmates." I looked at him in astonishment. What the hell was his problem?

"What the hell is your problem? Who do you think you are? You come into my life because you have some sort of insecure lunatic who wants to kill my aunt. What kind of 'father,'" I air-quoted, "do you think you are, _Liam_?"

All humor left his face, and his blue eyes turned cold and his face hardened so much so that it began to resemble stone.

"I'm the man that wants to keep you alive!" he hissed, "And being a smart aleck isn't going to keep you alive."

"You make it sound like someone is coming after me."

"They may as well, Bonnie. Don't think that you're safe here. There's a reason for everything. Do you think it's a coincidence that you're here? It's called a ripple effect. Think about it," he uttered cryptically before walking towards his black Escalade. I don't know what to think about him, but from what I gather, he was up to no good.

As I watched Liam get into his car, I felt the Salvatore brothers stalk towards me. When I turned to move, I collided with the hard body of the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Hi Bonnie," he sing-songed.

"Damon."

"That Dear Old Daddy Bennett?" He said, as he cocked his head.

"Argent. And yeah, that's my sperm donor. What's it to you?" I said, raising my chin at him.

"Hmm… curiouser and curiouser…" he chanted as his crystalline eyes bored through my skin. I think he knew that he did that to make me feel uncomfortable… Like he knew what his stare did to me. He didn't even know me. I broke our staring contest and looked over Damon's shoulder- ignoring his eyes on me—and looked at Stefan. Since earlier when I ran into him, I had noticed that he changed his shirt and there was no bloody stain and he was currently standing upright with no signs of pain.

"Stefan, are you okay?" I asked. At my question, he furrowed his brow and looked at me.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because when I saw you an hour ago, you were bleeding out of your arm, and now you're standing upright like nothing happened."

"Bonnie… nothing happened to me. See? I'm standing here, perfectly fine," he said in an almost condescending tone of voice. I wasn't stupid; I knew exactly what I saw. Stefan Salvatore had a gaping hole in his appendage. From what, I'm not sure, but I knew that he sure as hell wasn't wearing that shirt earlier when I had seen him.

When I had looked back at Damon, he was wearing a pensive expression on his face as he looked at me through narrowed eyes. It was almost like he was suspicious of me and saw me as a threat to him. I knew that his eyes were analyzing my each and every movement, trying to pick up anything he deemed… 'Off.' Instead of backing down like any other girl would have possibly done, I did the opposite and stared right back at him with a raised brow, WISHING that I could give him pain without actually having to lay a finger on him—I could, but that's technically frowned upon. Damon Salvatore was the epitome of skepticism and arrogance. I haven't even known him for that long and even I knew that about him. He thought of himself as invincible, and that really wasn't the case, no one was ever fully invincible. Hell, even Superman wasn't. Ego is Damon's downfall, and when it fails him, I would like to be around to watch it.

There was something about the Salvatore brothers… like puzzle pieces needing to be put together. But the funny thing is, I wasn't the one who wanted to do it. There was no reason for me to go sticking my nose in other people's business. I just want to be left alone. Especially with my biological father in the picture again? I don't have the time to worry about anyone else.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically, awaiting a reason for his staring issues.

"Nothing, just…. Observing."

"Right," was all I retorted as I left him standing there.

_**A/N: I hope you guys really like this. I've had this cooked up for awhile and it was just a matter of inspiration and time! I want to clarify a few things. They're in college. I wasn't sure if I made that clear or not, but they are. Bonnie knows she's a witch, but as always there are secrets. Damon and Stefan aren't what you think they are ***__**insert evil laugh here**__** * Oh and Jonas, Greta, and Liam may or may not be related I haven't decided yet (or have I?) Just stay tuned 'kay? Oh and I will be updating my other stories, again, lack of creative mojo and the sh*t show on TV isn't helping. Please review too! I need them to keep me going!**_


End file.
